The Take Over,The breaks Over
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A slutty girl and her flamboyant older brother go to an arts school, but when it burns down, they're forced to move into La Push High. New story! Joint fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Summary~ A slutty girl and her older, flamboyant brother go to an arts school, but when it burns down, they're forced to head to La Push high for the remainder of the year.

MOST THE CHARACTERS THAT WE CHOSE TO BE IN THE STORY FROM THE SUBMISSIONS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

{HAYDEN(Denny)}

The next morning was like waking up after a natural disaster. Like I just hit an all time low. And not the band 'All Time Low,' the real life, kick you in the ass, hurts to sit down after such a massive fall, all time low.

My head pounded. My throat burned. My breath smelled.

And all I wanted was some God damn coffee.

Rolling, literally, out of bed, I crawled my way across the grey shag rugs of the hall way, stopping outside the bathroom and banging loudly on the locked door.

"Ru! I gotsta pee!"

No response.

"AUBREY MICHAEL WALKER!"

"ONE SECOND DARLING~ ALMOST DONE MOISTURISING!"

Rolling my eyes I banged on the door loudly.

It was the daily routine honestly. And just between you and me, it was getting old. Fast.

"No need for such a ruckus, Denny." He giggled, opening the door and looking down at me. If it were anyone but Ru, I would have found it odd that my sixteen year old brother came strolling out of the bathroom with make-up smeared on his face, his hair curled, and in one of my best dresses.

Narrowing my eyes at the older boy, I crawled pass him, only pulling myself up when I reached the sink where Ru, luckily for him, remembered to set up my Hello Kitty tooth brush. Sighing, I went to work. My hair, make-up, and fortunately for the rest of the world, my teeth.

I stripped down to my under garments silently, tossing yesterdays old clothes into the hamper before walking myself back down into the kitchen where Ru's voice carried out the familiar tune of 'I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain. Grumbling heavily under my breath, I raised a brow at him as he danced around the kitchen, flipping over pancakes on the stove like only a true woman could.

His frilly, pink apron was wrapped tenderly around his slight frame as he twirled gleefully, scooping the remaining pancakes on the clear glass plate.

"Ru?" I called boredly, making him turn to face me with exciement.

"WAREDROBE CRISIS!"

He knew me too well.

{Aubrey}(RU)

The baby needed helping getting dressed, and the greatest help that could be offered, she would get. Quickly, I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out of the boring old kitchen and towards her lovely little bedroom; not after turning off the stove, of course. I shoved her in, quickly looking through her dresser and then her closet, making a massive mess in the process.

I was brilliant and picking out clothes, or anything that had to do with style, fashion, but I was also the Queen of Making Messes. Well, King and Queen both.

"Ru," she whined, falling boredly onto the bed, her limbs flailing loosely against the sheets as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "It's nice out. Nothing heavy. Nothing…"

She was going to say "ugly," or something along those lines, but she knew me all too well. I didn't pick out ugly or unstylish clothing, I picked out the best of the best, perfect, fantabulous outfits that would make even the ugliest of uglies look almost remotely sexified.

My hips swayed, and my lips worked along to familiar tunes by darling, amazing, beautiful Ke$ha. Songs about waking up, feeling like P. Diddy, and songs about taking it all off. Ah, Ke$sha, you beautiful goddesss, you. And, it was rare for me, to think a woman sexy.

I heard her sing along behind me, kicking her feet against the carpeted floor, and making horse noises when she wasn't singing with me. I rolled me eyes, pulling out sexy tight skinny jeans and a cute tank-top. She was my baby sister, after all, and I was her big bro, I couldn't have her going around looking totally flashy, yeah?

"This!" I cried out.

She popped up, looking it over. "That?" She asked questionable.

"This! Denny, now you march your little butt over here and you throw this on, and you'll like it!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

She took it from me, and threw it on. Truth be told, baby looked gorgeous. She looked herself over, grinned in approval, and nodded her pretty little head.

"Oh, darling, brava." I grinned, applauding. "Now go get your breakky."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ HEY GUYS! SO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD (Mostly just because our moms are bffs and I gotta be nice to her) KagomeMiroku is now writing this story with me! YAY! Applause!...why do I sense I'm the only one clapping….Yeah…any who! SHE'S RU GUYS~ CAUSE SHE'S AWSOME LIKE THAT! (Not really)

Hm… what else is there to say…I know it's something important….uhm….OH OH OH! YESS! THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO ~

Charlotte/ Lotti~ ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD

October~ GoingThroughLifeBareFoot

Charmaine/Charm(z)~ Charm1997

AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT'S IN IT MOST LIKELY WONT BE IN THIS CHAPTER UNLESS KagomeMiroku decides to pull a fast one on me and add someone in early. (She does that….)

STOOORRRAAAYYYY~~~~

Chapter 2~ The Great Divide. (There's absolutely no reason for it to be called that…but it sounds cool.)

{Hayden(Denny)}

Pancakes crunched obnoxiously in my ears. Didn't they know how early it was? It was bad enough to have to watch Ru strut around the kitchen in a pink sparkly boa, striking poses every so often.

….I don't even want to know where he got that…

"Hurry, hurry, dear! We don't want to be late now." He chirped excitedly, locking eyes with me as I scooped another forkful of food into my mouth. Chewing slowly, I kept his gaze a while longer, him only blinking in response.

"Late for school? Whatever shall we do?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Denny, or all your teeth will fall out."

I snapped my mouth closed, my tongue running over my crest whites.

"Really?" I quirked a brow. Hey, I wasn't the smartest shed in the tool. I mean, tool in the shed…I mean….forget it.

"Yes. And the Tooth fairy will run out of money, and then kids all around the world will be toothless and moneyless and then it will be all your fault, and next thing you know, THERE'LL BE AN ANGRY MOB OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE!"

I raised my brows boredly at him. Only Ru.

"So…Uh, ready? Lotti's waitin' for me. We're supposedly knocking down anyone taller than her today…..so, ya know, I'd stay away."

I questioned lamely, speaking of the midget who I claimed as one of my best friends…..unfortunately.

Ru linked our arms, dragging me out to his hot pink punch buggy before climbing into the black leather seats.

"Charmz is waiting for me as well darling. Fortunately we have no plans to knock anyone over…yet." He grinned, starting the car and speeding away from the house, towards 'Creative and Performing Arts High.'

I was an artist there, along with Lotti and October who, needless to say, were my main squeezes.

….kids these days still say 'main squeezes,' right?...psh, course they do.

We pulled into the parking lot, ignoring the mass of students who were all scattered around, making music and singing and even some of the kids from Ru's department, acting.

"See ya later, baby cakes." I grinned widely, swinging open the door before jumping out and charging to the steps where Lotti and October sat by one of the tall statues.

Now if only we knew how to knock over this statue. Surely it would take every other tall kid down with it.

I stopped in front of lotti, my 5'6 frame seeming to hover over her petite little 5'4 body. Not that October was much better at 5'5.

"Purple today?" I pursed my lips, giggling at October who always seemed to be wearing different colored contacts.

"Hell yeah." She smiled brightly, her seemingly black, dark brown hair blowing behind her in the wind.

That's just what she gets for having hair past her butt.

….and I'm definitely not just saying that out of jealousy….

"Bells about to ring~" Ru proclaimed as he passed us, his arm linked tightly with Charmz who was swaying slightly, probably having some amazing song stuck in her head. Her taste in music was incredibly more similar to mine the Ru's. Which only means she has good taste.

"PEANUT BUTTER AND PICKLES! WE COULD HAVE BEEN IN THERE ALREADY!" Lotti furrowed her brows at me, but the tell tale smile on her face said that she really didn't mind me being so late.

That or she was planning some kind of wicked trick on me.

I'll pretend it was the first.

Aubrey [Ru]

The babies followed after Charmz and myself, as she sang along to "Saviour" by Rise Against, and I poked at her light brown curls that were falling over her shoulders. She didn't mind it much, she was used to me and my girliness, plus she was so laid back, she wouldn't really say anything even if she did care.

We cliqued, she and I, despite our differences. Mainly that of our music. I turned to pop and boy bands, while she fell more into Denny's music. Not that I didn't tolerate that, some of it was actually alright, and let's not forget that some of the men in those bands were Sex-y~

"I don't suppose you did your Bio, now did you darling?" I asked her, leaning against one of the colourful lockers as she dipped into her own, pushing aside hoodies and textbooks and other crap that I stored in there when I was too lazy to head to my own. No idea where the babies ran off too, but those three were always in their own little world anyway. All totally adorable though.

I checked over my sparkly, painted nails as she flattened a large coat against the side of the narrow space, pulling out her English textbook. I'd share with her, no use running all the way up a flight of steps for nothing.

"Please," she scoffed at my comment. Like she actually did her homework.

Like anyone around here actually did there homework.

"We'll copy off of Kim later," I tapped my finger to my chin, grinning.

Oh Kim. Wherever was my other girlie this morning? Probably with her hunk of a boyfriend, those two were always together, lately. When Charmz and I didn't steal our precious back from him, of course. It was any wonder that the one of the three of us that actually did there work, was the one with a beau. But then again, it could've made some sense.

"I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say~" Girlie started up, holding her arm out to me with a grin spread wide on her face.

"Crush, crush, cruuuuush~"

I skipped some lines, but what did it matter? They were lucky I stuck to the lyrics to begin with! Most lyrics were, by far, ten times better when Charmz and I decided to add lib them for ourselves.

Laughing, we skipped our gorgeous selves to First Period, English class, chatting it up about sexy as sin Darren Freakin' Criss and his melt you like a stick of butter, beautifully talented amazingness that was his voice, while switching between courses and verses of Paramore.

Mm, Darren Criss. When Denny showed me that Very Potter Musical, I swear my life was made. How many sexy people were in that production? Darren...Joey...Tyler... Oh, oh, ohhh baby! Let's not forget, last but certainly NOT least, JOE WALKER. Yummy, yummy, I could just eat that man up! But who didn't like Joe Walker? Did they not see that sex god pull of Voldemort, and make old noseless man a BEAST? While hilarious as Umbridge, the Quirrelmort (b)romance satisfied me far more.

Man, it was that man's chest. What I would lick off that chest...~

"Mister Walker, are you paying attention?"

Speaking of Walker, if Joe and I were to ever marry, I wouldn't even have to change my name.

"No'm." I admitted, giving an apologetic smile.

Charmz nudged my side, and pushed the open textbook between the two of us, right before she fell back into drawing in her sketchbook; Kim, who was on my other side, shook her head and looked away from her virgourous note-taking.

"Geez, Ru," she whispered.

"Oh calm it, darling, no one else is paying attention either."

I waved her off, sinking back in my seat, absently going back to playing with Charmz's curls. Images of that sexy man finding his way to "Dance Again," playing through my sexified mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter~~~~~~ Creamed Ice

Lotti lounged lazily on the couch at the back of the art room, our teacher getting way too excited about circles for the last fifteen minutes to even look away from the board. I sighed, flailing out next to her and watching as October absently toyed with a long piece of her hair.

"Guys," I announced lamely to the two of them, "we're boring."

They agreed.

Maybe if it wasn't so damn hot in this room… I mean seriously, I was about to die over here. A thin layer of sweat made my long bangs stick to my forehead and the open window did nothing but tease me.

"We need lives." October groaned, I could tell the heat was getting to her too.

"It's too hot for lives." Lotti grinned, running a hand through her hair. It definitely wasn't this supposed to be this hot in the morning. It was barely eleven o'clock.

"And I'm too sexy for my shirt." I smirked, jumping up, "Now that that's settled, who wantsta ditch with me and go get some ice cream?"

"Chocolate?" They both asked in unison, Cheshire cat smiles appearing on their cute little faces. They stood, brushing themselves off as the fourth period bell rang and we hurried from the room.

The thought of chocolate ice cream had us all in a sort of trance, which is probably why I didn't notice Charmz and Ru walking by as we were about to leave the school.

"Oh thank God." Ru threw his arm around me, "Going for ice cream? Finally, I expected to find you lot sneaking out AGES ago." He groaned, leading the way out to his car. Ru was probably the only big brother in the world who would encourage his little sister to skip school for ice cream. He was also probably the only one who would join them and supply them with a ride too. Not that we were complaining. Just more reasons to love him.

"Are they gonna have chocolate?" Charmz bounced hoefully, her eyes growing with hunger. What would the world be coming to if they ran out of chocolate ice cream?

"OF COURSE!"

"Wanna hit the one in Forks?" Lotti quirked a brow as we climbed in the car.

"Or La Push?" October offered, since we were basically dead in the center of the two.

We settled on La Push of course, it having a smaller selection but serving bigger sizes than any other place.

We're on the road again~

[Ru]

All piled into my car, windows down, sunroof off, speeding down the highway with everyone's hair out of place. The music was up super loud, playing from a CD of Denny's, the three chillums in the back belting their hearts out to the highly inappropriate song for little girlies to be singing.

"She took her hand and ran it up my thigh~"

Denny pulled the move on herself unintentionally, but Lotti seemed to catch it. She squealed and pointed at my baby sister in the back seat, having me glance through the mirror to see the commotion.

"I saw that!"

"Hey, I'm hot stuff, what do you expect?"

With an over-the-top wink from my sissy, the whole car went into hysterics. Charmz leaned back in her seat, the head of the seat almost touching October's lap, as she idly mouthed the lyrics to the song. I glanced at her, touching the top of her hand lightly, before looking back at the road. I fixed my sunglasses down over my eyes as the sun peeked in through the top, the desire for ice cream just growing.

Thankfully, La Push wasn't too far away, and we got their quicker than quick. As soon as the car stopped, they all swarmed like ants out of the car and towards the shop, leaving all three doors open in the process. Ah, girls, gotta love 'em.

Being the wonderful brother that I was, I shut the doors and followed after, the taste of cool vanilla plaguing my mind. Mm... Vanilla ice cream, so creamy and cold and...

I stared at the boy behind the counter.

...and dripping down that boy's perfectly chisled body. MmmMmm~!

**A/N~ Guys….As you know, my friend Alex writes Ru's part. Just thought I'd let you all know, and her, that I literally cracked up at her part because when we were singing that song in the lunchroom one day I ACCIDENTIALLY ran my hand up my thigh at that part of the song. I HAD SOME CRUMBS ON MY PANTS!**

**She doesn't believe me. But –Although funny without this back story- just thought I'd let you in on the inside humor. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

The Take Over, the Break's Over~

Denny's Point Of View~

"Chocolate." I slammed ten bucks down onto the counter before the boy, smiling at him charmingly and winking suggestively as Lotti and October rolled their eyes and giggled.

He blinked.

"Now Denny," Ru swooped in beside me, "Why don't you go find us a table while I…" He paused, smiling at the confused looking boy, "Order for us."

Snorting, I turned on my heel and followed Lotti and October to one of the corner booths in the back. Being a school day as it was, there was practically no one there at all. Only an elderly couple chatting it up with the young waitress, that probably should have been in school anyway.

Ru came back a moment later, Charmz giggling beside him as they took their seats and handed out the ice cream. Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles~ And they tried to get us to stay in school when THIS stuff existed. Psh, good luck with that one.

"Where's Kim?" Lotti licked chocolate from her top lip. She didn't look up from her bowl, but we all knew her question was directed towards Ru. He bit his lip gently, nawing the soft skin between his teeth as he scooped more into his mouth.

"She's been….weird lately." He stared at his bowl for a minute before a grin brokw out over his face, "I think it's that new sexy as sin boyfriend she got herself. Now if only I could find myself a piece of THAT." He looked around the table as we all nodded our heads in agreement. A table full of single girls wasn't that much fun. No one had any gossip, or life altering relationship changes, or…THOSE kind of stories. Though, if they needed any advice in THAT department, I would be happy to share my vast knowledge. I smiled at the thought of me- Denny- having my big brother- Ru- come to ME for sex advice.

"I gotta hand it to her," October pointed her spoon at the table, making sure she had our attention, "She's been lusting after that boy for years, ad she finally got up the nerve the snatch him up."

"Well, from what I heard, it was him that did the snatching." Ru gossiped, leaning in closer as he shared the details. Was this what we've resorted to? Sharing the details of SOMEONE ELSE'S love life?

"Imagine," Charm sniffed lightly, a smile creeping onto her face as she pretended to weep, "Our little Kim, all grown up!"

I giggled along, swirling the ice cream until it melted into a cold drink. "I think that if you invest in a boyfriend," Lotti paused to peek around at each of us, "That you should at least TRY to keep in touch with your friends. Don't let him just take all your friend time away." She paused again, eyeing up me and October, "You guys wouldn't let some guy control your life, right?"

We all nodded vigorously, promising to never do the 'Kim' thing and disown our friends for some guy. Even if he was completely gorgeous and toned.

"Alright girls," Ru clapped his hands together and caught all our attention, "Enough of this talk, who wants to sneak back into school and hide out in the art room?"

We raised our hands in unison, sliding out of the booth and hurrying towards the door. Ru winked at the boy behind the counter before strutting out the door October held open. I giggled at him, hopping into the back of the car as he blasted more music.

Ru's Point Of View~

[Ru]Our school was as easy to get into as it was to leave. No one noticed as me and my girlies strolled back in the school, and made our way through the halls, during classtime, giggling loudly at God-knows-what, and snuck into the empty music room where all the instruments were set up for whatever class had them next. October led us in to a small section of sofas in the back of the room, it was so cozy and just like a little living room in the middle of a classroom. Uh, well, it actually was just that.I flopped down on a sofa, Charmz sprawling out next to me, using my lap as a pillow as she did so. I laughed, patting her head, and looked at the other three girls, who sat with their heads together, trying to figure out which instruments they could get away with playing without a teacher coming in and finding out about our oh-so-secret hiding girls were so adorable, haha.I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I felt Charmz had already broke into her nap. Smart girl. I felt like doing just about the same. Skipping classes, sneaking out of school to get ice cream, then going through the not trouble of sneaking back in could really take a lot out of a like these when I wished Kim was with us. Charmz would use me as a pillow, then I'd use Kim. Kim would be screwed and pillow-less, but that was a sacrifice I was always willing to make. Not like she cared, anyway. She used to be fun, until that boy of her's snatched her up and took her away, locking my darling princess away in some tower, keeping her all to himself. It wasn't fair. I wasn't some Knight in Shining Armour, either. I couldn't just go and save the princess- I was a princess myself, waiting for my own prince to sweep me off MY like that were just hard to come by. Le , I rubbed Charmz's head, peeking out to see what the crazy little trio was up to; giggling and acting as normal as they could. Lotti ended up on Denny's lap, and was squishing October's cheeks together. Why? You didn't ask those sorts of questions with these girls. They were always in a world of their own.


End file.
